TV Evening
by Little Miss Messer
Summary: Normal TV-Evening turns out different than planned.What will happen when Danny and Lindsay planned a TV- evening with Stella and Mac and they stay over for the night? D/L fic with hints of SMacked.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I'm not very sure how you reaction w****ill be so I really would love to hear your opinion not matter if it good or bad. Huge thank you to Maia and Moochie who are my superheros. **

**Mistakes are all mine and I own nothing, I only barrow things ;-D**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was afternoon in the New York crime lab. All were exhausted after a very brutal case.  
Later when the case was completely closed, Flack, Danny and Lindsay were resting in the break room.

Danny and Lindsay were on the couch in a position that meant more than co-workers. Danny almost laid completely stretched on the couch with Lindsay on his lap.

But nobody paid any attention to the love birds,because they had published it a few month before.

Flack sat on a bar stool with a hot tea cup in his wasn't a tea drinker at all,but he was sick.

"HAATSCHUUU"

"Ohh why don't you go home??? Look at you….you look like shit "

"Thank you very much….. " he snorted back,but it didn't came far" HAHATSCHUU Danno"

"C'mon Don. Danny and me want to go home anyway,because ya know it's TV-evening, so we can drop you at your apartment"said Lindsay.

Lindsay got up and walked towards Flack, she laid her hand on his forehand, which caused her almost to jump..."OMG DONALD!!! You're burning. Danny ,we're taking him home so we have enough time to prepare the snacks for later"

----------------------------------------------------------

After they had brought Flack home and had made sure he'd stay in bed they went to Danny's apartment to prepare the snacks for the TV-evening.

"Danny when will Stella and Mac come??" silence "Danny??. " silence"DAANNY where the hell are you" said Lindsay slowly getting annoyed.

Danny tried to prevent himself from chuckling out walked slowly towards her and …"BOOOOO"

"AHHHH"Lindsay screamed and slapped him on his chest."Are you crazy Dan??"  
Danny burst out laughing

"Danny that's not could help me here with this freaky popcorn,instead laughing your ass off."said Lindsay still poking in his chest  
"Ok, ok stop said they'll arrive at 7 p.m. ohh and you're doing great here without my help so I gonna take shower 'kay???"said Danny as he recovered from laughing.

"And you're sure you won't be scared by the movie later?" teased Danny before he walked off. Lindsay grabbed behind her a full hand of popcorn and threw it in his mouth .

"Danny do me a favour just go and have a shower…"This time Lindsay couldn't hold back, and she burst out laughing as she saw how Danny choked on the popcorn in his mouth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny finished his shower and walked with a towel around his waist to the kitchen.  
" Hey Dan…are…you. ..ready ??" Lindsay gasped at the view in front of her. Danny Messer almost naked…ok he was naked only a towel covered what was really necessary.

Danny immediately noticed Lindsay's gaze,which travelled up and down his crossed his arms over his bare chest so he couldn't hold the towel anymore and…..'blop' it landed on the floor.  
Lindsay forgot to breath as her eyes focused on he made his way toward her and began to kiss her passionately .

They melted in the kiss and Danny started to play with Lindsay's shirt.

KNOCK

"Dan"

KNOCK

"Dan that's Stella and Mac…..we….can't"

CLICK

"Lindsay??" Danny stopped kissing her as he heard the front door open.  
"Hey…..guys"Lindsay could have sworn she heard Stella's jaw hit the floor.

"Danny I think you forgot Mac has a spare key from everyone on the team, huh??" said Lindsay while trying to straighten her shirt.

"Uhh …eerr..Stella…and..Mac ...heh…hey"

"whoa Danny….uhh could you ..should we …"stammered Stella, not sure what to say,but Mac walked in front of her to block her view.

"Danny uhh…where is your towel??" asked Mac and rose an eyebrow at was red like a tomato and he tried to hide himself behind Lindsay, who was also red.

"Over there…would you mind…handing it over?"Mac walked to the couch where Danny had thrown the towel away carelessly and gave it to tried not to look,but couldn't resist herself peeking around Mac.

"Stella ?? would you mind closing your eyes??" asked Danny

"WHY??? I mean, uuhh, I like the view here??"

All looked up in shock,except Mac who looked down at his pants.  
Danny took the moment and literally ran to the bedroom without slipping.

"So guys uhh..want some popcorn?" asked Lindsay trying to change the subject and the fact being caught by their bosses.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

A few moments later the bedroom door opened and this time a fully dressed Danny stepped out.

"Mac. Do you have the movie ??"asked Danny ignoring Stella's eyes.

"Ohh ya, Mean the Evil Dead,right??"

"Ok before we start..wanna a beer?? I really need somethin' to cool down"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: So now let me know what you think….if I should continue or not like sa****id I just wanted to give it try. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go with the next chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed and added this story to favourits or alerts.**

**Again huge thank you to Maia and Moochie for taking a critical look.**

**Well I still own nothing except my mistakes and ideas.  
**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_A few moments later the bedroom door opened and this time a fully dressed Danny stepped out.  
"Mac. Do you have the movie ??"asked Danny ignoring Stella's eyes.  
"Ohh ya, Mean the Evil Dead,right??"  
"Ok before we start..wanna a beer?? I really need somethin' to cool down"  
Danny walked to the fridge and grabbed four beers._

_ ----------------------------------------------------_

Later they were sitting on the couch and Danny had Lindsay on his lap and was concentrating more on making a hickey on her neck than watching was sitting next to Mac.

"Cut the hand off.... cut the hand off"" said a creepy voice.

Slowly Stella's hand wandered to Mac's and .....

"AHHHHHHH!! ...." came from the TV.

Danny and Lindsay kept kissing...they didn't care whether the woman got raped in the TV, Stella jumped and almost fell over the coffee table. In the last moment Mac caught her by her hips.

But Stella slipped out of his hands and Mac lost his balance....with a loud "crack" they landed on the floor,Mac on top.

"OW ....Mac.....you're heavy" Stella groaned.

"Sorry Stella" Mac blushed bright red and rolled off they got up.

Danny and Lindsay were staring at them like idiots. And then they burst out laughing slowly tears welled up in there eyes from laughing so much.

After few minutes they calmed down again and continued watching the their long shifts and watching the movie they became really tired and the first eyes closed.

"Mmph I'd suggest going to bed now....don'tcha think??! Danny sad with a low voice. He looked down at his chest and saw Lindsay already drifting away.

"Ya good idea...I think we should go too anyway"

"No....I can pull out my couch..there's enough room for you two, plus i can get blankets and pillows and..."

"Okay, okay " Mac said in surrender "We'll stay," and Stella agreed with a big yawn.  
Danny gently shook Lindsay to wake her up.

"I'm gonna put her in bed. I'll be right back," Danny said while he picked her up very gently. (bride style).

After he had laid her on the bed he started to remove her jeans and tried his best not to jostle her too much because he knew that she needed some sleep after such a rough case.

"Mmphh trying to hit on me while I'm asleep," Lindsay smirked and Danny blushed in a deep shade of red.

"I uhh I uhh you fell asleep during the movie and ..." he was cut off when she grabbed him on the front of his shirt and pulled him down on the rolled them over so she was on top.

She straddled his legs and bent down to kiss instantly opened his mouth and granted her tongue access. His hands travelled down her back and started to lift her shirt.

"Danny ...stop," Lindsay said against his lips.

"What?? What's the matter?? "

"Uhh Danny, Stella and Mac are next door" She stated and chuckled as Danny's nose scrunched up.

"Crap...mhh I gonna pull the couch out and I'll be right back 'kay??"  
Danny got up and straighted his shirt and walked around the bed,

"Hurry up cowboy" she said and smacked his ass as he passed by.

Danny pulled the couch out and gave Mac a blanket and a Danny went in search for a second blanket and pillow while the others got ready for bed.

" WOW it's a really big couch" Mac stated and looked at Stella. "MAC!! please don't tell me you thought you can roll over to me!" Stella exclaimed.

"Uhh no but uhh ...I'm gonna change okay ?" Mac said quite embarrassed. Stella scrunched up her nose slightly and took the second blanket and a second pillow from Danny.

"If you need anything else let me know 'kay? I'm with Lindsay,but knock before you walk in," Danny said grinning like an idiot

"Uhh yeah I wouldn't dare to open the door without knocking trust me!! I want to be able to look at my co-workers without second thoughts!"

Danny could only laugh at Stella and made his way back to the bedroom where Lindsay was waiting.

"Hey sweetie I'm back " Danny said while he stripped down to his boxers and gave Lindsay his Yankee shirt.

"Do you think Mac is gonna survive the night?"asked Danny.

"Why Mac?? "

" I dunno. I mean, something could happen like we'll have a crime scene in front of our bedroom tomorrow!" Lindsay smirked and moved closer to Danny when he had laid down."

Now let's catch some sleep," and wrapped his arm around her waist. Both were fast asleep.

Back in the living-room

Stella and Mac were lying now next to each other.

"Uhh Stella are you still awake??"

"If you could stop talking I wouldn't be!" Stella snapped and rolled over on her right side so her back was facing Mac. Mac wondered what had gotten into Stella.

Did he do something wrong??

In the middle of the night

"Stella ....Stella " Mac whispered and softly nudged her shoulder.

"Mac...what's the matter?? "came a sleepy replay from Stella.

"Uhhh Stella if you don't mind maybe you coud give me a bit of my blanket back. I'm a bit cold."

Now Stella realized she had rolled over to the end of the couch and had taken Mac's blanket with was lying next to her only in a shirt and shorts now.

"Ohh," was Stella's response and she moved a little to give Mac his blanket arms touched for a moment.

"OMG MAC!! You're freezing cold. You could have said something earlier not when you're already any ice cube"

" C'mon Stella I'm alright"

"No....wait let me move here a bit..." Stella tried to untangle herself from the blanket but failed so she said sat up too.

She moved a bit so her back was slightly pressed against Mac's chest and their faces were only inches apart.....

Mac couldn't help it , he bent his head down and rubbed his lips slightly over Stella's. Stella responded immediately and put her and behind Mac's neck.

After a few minutes the urge for air was too much, and they pulled drowned in each other eyes.

Mac moved a bit and wrapped his arm around Stella and pulled her down to him again. Her head was on his shoulder now and both were covered with a blanket.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So this was the 2****nd **** chapter , I don't like it so much myself and it's kinda weird.**

**But what do you think ?? R&R ??**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the last chapter of my first fic. Thanks to all who supported me. I didn't let the character act like the normal do,but hey it's called fanfic right?? **

**I already apologize for my mistakes...I kinda wasn't in a good shape when I wrote this. I think I never have drunk that much coffee...I was totally high of this stuff lol.... it kept me up the whole night so here is the result of that. =)**

**I still own nothing ...*cry*  
**

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Linds??....Linds?? " Danny whispered in the middle of the night Lindsay's head was resting on his arm and their legs were tangled he turned a bit so he could face her.

"Babe? You gotta move a bit" His accent was thick and his voice sleepy. Lindsay didn't move an inch,just mumble something inaudible.

„ C'mon sweetie just a little bit" Danny said and tried carefully to untangle from her.

"Danny what's the matter?? " she squinted an eye at alarm clock on the nightstand which showed 3 AM.

" I gotta pee,my arm is asleep and I need blood in my hand since your head is resting on it the blood…." He started to explain but was cut off.

"Anything else?? "

" Ya could you move a bit?? My bladder is really close to explode " Danny said and being glad that it was dark in their bedroom so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Alright cowboy with the bladder of a size of a peanut " and with that Lindsay moved and pressed her face in the pillow to keep herself from laughing out loud.

"Sooo funny…really "with a groan he got up and tried to walk as normal as possible what wasn't easy with an overfilled bladder out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

He walked around the corner into the living room. He stopped and started to stare like an idiot and forgot his bladder for a moment.

Stella and Mac were laying on the couch tangled together. Stella's head was resting on Mac's chest his arm was around Stella's waist.

" Man for what did I messed up my whole closet to find a second blanket when they are sharing one now " Danny shook his head and headed to the bathroom – a little quicker than usual.

When he was finished he went into the kitchen to look for his cell.

"Damn it I really should remember where I put it every time " he mumbled more too himself after some looking around with very sleepy eyes he stomped his toe on the bar stool.

"ARGH shit ! " he hissed trying to stay quiet,but his eyes lit up as he saw a little silver thing, laying in the basket with the fruits.

" Well gott'cha but next question would be how it got there ??" while trying to wrap his my min around how his cell phone had landed in that basket with the fruits he made is way back towards the he re-entered it he took some pictures of Stella and Mac cuddling on his couch.

----------------------------------------------

With that he was finally back.

"Oho I know that super- wiseass- smirk . What happened on the pottie Messer??" Lindsay asked while trying to get a clear look at him through her sleep filled eyes.

"Well if you move that little cute ass of yours a bit I will show you something"Glaring up at him she moved and let Danny slip back into the bed. He leaned against the headboard and let Lindsay cuddle up to him.

He typed on his cell phone till a very interesting picture popped up on the screen.

"So what are you saying now??" Now Danny just couldn't help it to let his smirk reach his ears.

" WOW I mean…I knew that would happen one day,but not on our TV evening. But what do you think?? They're cute and I would be happy if they start something"

"Whoa miss Monroe …the date doctor "

" Ya sure **Messer." **He knew that she hated it when he called her by her last name."You can be soo romantic but this would be a nice blackmail, wouldn't it?? " Lindsay said with a grin.

" Spoken like true romantic " with that earning a smack from Lindsay ,but it just ended that both started laughing.

Few minutes after that,they were laying tangled together again. Lindsay head on his chest this time and one leg trapped over his. The sheet was only covering the half of their bodies and Danny had moved his arm around Lindsay's waist to press her against his keeping each other warm like this.

--------------------------------------------

Next morning.

Rrrrriiiing Rrrrrring.

With a lot groan Mac reached over Stella to snatch the happily dancing cell phone of his from the coffee table.

"Mac Taylor" He answered. He tried to talk quiet so he wouldn't wake up Stella,but failed as he wanted to grab a piece of paper to write the address of the new DB down.

" You gotta go??" a very sleepy Stella asked,who was about to snuggle back against him.

" well I'd say _we _got called in. Hawkes found a dead body near the Brooklyn Bridge."

"ughhh great "Stella sighed " what a nice morning. I imagined it differently"

" Really?? Maybe I can do something about that" They looked in each other eyes before Mac crashed his lips down on Stella's. The kiss soon turned passionate.

After some moments Mac pulled away earning a whimper from Stella.

He smiled and asked " better now?? " Stella smiled up at him and got up from the couch pulling him up with her.

" I think we should go now " Stella was thinking for a moment.

" Ya sure. Just I would like leave Danny and Lindsay a note. We should let them know where we went "

"okay if you think so." Mac agreed and got the hint what Stella actually meant why she wanted to leave them a note.

---------------------------------------------

30 minutes later. Stella and Mac were dressed and ready to go.

" You found some paper?? " Mac asked

" Ya I indeed did. I found it where you put it after you had written the address,smartass "

Mac only could stare at her. He never expected such an answer from her.

" Come on we don't wanna be late , do we?? So stop staring ! "

Mac snapped out of his thoughts and followed Stella towards Danny's bedroom.

They opened the door carefully and discovered their lab- love- birds.

" They are soo cute " Stella almost exclaimed and Mac shot her a glare. He really didn't want them to wake up and seeing Stella and Mac peeking in their bedroom.

Stella glared back and shoved her hand in her pocket in search for a important piece. "Ahh there it is.." Stella said as she fished her cell phone out.

`As your pocket are that big that you need 5 minutes to get your cell outta it.´ Mac thought

She didn't care and took some pictures of her co-worker.

"That would be nice blackmail, wouldn't it " Her grin reached almost her ears like someone told her she would get a day off to go shopping in Tiffany's.

" yeah?? And you were complaining about our wake up call,huh?? " Mac was really amused by Stella.

" You never fail to amaze me " and he dropped a kiss on her lips.

" But mhh…great idea …" Mac smirked " gimme high five "

Stella snorted in response but moved her hand up in the air …" CLAP" and with that they went to work.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

** Special thanks to Eva who gave me that the finally kick for this chapter. Moochie thanks for checking again and last but not least Hester who kept bugging me till I finished this story..sorry that you had to wait soo damn long. well it's your b-day today and it's finished *grin***

**Of course big thank you too all my readers who reviewed,added this story to fav. or alert !**

**haha and sorry for my overfilled coffee brain just couldn't help it....believe or not I kinda have a hangover from that stuff now ...**

**I think I gotta run into the kitchen to get some coffee again =P**

**--------------------------------**

**I'm already working on something new....just not sure when I will post it ,probably at the end of the week cause I have 3 exams this week =O  
**


End file.
